


Tales from the Grand Line

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: My One Piece ideas dump





	1. Blood is thicker than water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitebeard has seen everything, won every battle. Yet nothing in the world could have prepared him for this.

"I don't care if he is the King of the World or anything! I want to smack that old coot in his stupid old face!"

A middle-aged man with scruffy black hair and impressive moustache approached his old rival with impressive speed and grabbed him by the rim of his cloak.

"Are you ready to pay for what you've done, old man?" Gol D. Roger demanded

"I've done plenty of things." Whitebeard replied in an amused drawl "Which one are you referring to?"

"You know perfectly well which one." Roger crossed his arms "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I am afraid I don't." Whitebeard teased "Care to enlighten me?"

"My son. My baby." Roger huffed "He was killed, and you just stood there gawking, not making any move to stop it from happenin'. 'Strongest man in the world' my ass. He was your son too, your family......"

"You think it doesn't bother me in the slightest?" Whitebeard replied, the teasing undertone in his voice gone "That I didn't spend these last few days in pure agony, wondering what could have been? Ace was my youngest child, you know. He didn't want to open up to us for the longest time, because he was afraid that we would have hated him for having your blood in his veins. He kept his secret well, and the rest of my crew didn't even know who his father was until the war started. And despite learning the truth, they still fought, fought for him. Shed their lifeblood so he could survive his ordeal unscathed. So, I ask you again, do you really think that losing my youngest son meant nothing to me? To us?"

Upon hearing his words, Roger's anger evaporated, and he deflated like a balloon.

"Rouge is heartbroken." Roger mumbled "As am I. He was our child......our son. We wanted him......wanted him to live."

"I understand." Whitebeard told him gently "You could try getting revenge on his killer. A haunting, maybe? I am sure that Ace himself would love to partake too."

"That's a great idea, Whitebeard!" Roger's face lit up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like a parent scorned, as Akainu will soon learn on his own skin.


	2. Child of the blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogra hates the Nobles.
> 
> He has a good reason to.

It felt satisfying to steal from the Nobles of Goa again.

Them, who valued material wealth.

Who valued prestige and good relations.

Whose only concern was keeping their image intact.

Who only wanted to increase their influence and status.

Who didn't care who they hurt in the process.

Who only saw common folk as a stepping stone.

It felt satisfying to Dogra to take one of the things they cared about the most - their money and wealth - away from them.

Just as they did to him by taking away what he valued the most.

For they were the reason he had to watch.

Watch as that little fishing boat blew up to smithereens.

They were the reason that no body was found to bury, that there were no traces left. 

They were the reason Dogra lost one of his sons, the one he was closest to at that.

Dogra left the mansion, anger and sorrow mixing together inside his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because judging by Dogra's reaction, Sabo was the one he loved the most among their three charges.


	3. Joke among jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucci and Spandam at the Reverie. They meet several interesting characters.
> 
> Hilarity ensues.

"Be at your best behavior." Lucci underlined, with a flick of his wrist "Oh, and I am gonna need someone to massage my feet tonight. Are you up for that?"

"Yes, Boss." the shorter man next to him looked as if he had just swallowed a lemon

"And drop that sourpuss look." Lucci added as an afterthought "You are like that 24/7, or so it would appear."

"Well, maybe it has something to do with a fact that certain multiple someones beat me to a bloody pulp and then pulled strings to have me demoted." the shorter man grumbled

"Yeah, yeah." Lucci waved a hand "You betrayed us first. I would be honored to be a part of CP0 if I were you. Think of it like this: you have an opportunity to get stronger, level-9."

The shorter man blanched at this. His hand curled around the hilt of his sword, but before he could pull it out, Lucci grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing him to cry out in pain.

"You aren't the boss anymore." Lucci's tone was low and threatening "I am. And if I have to get physical to keep you in line, so be it."

That was when they saw a familiar figure walking towards them.

"Hello, Garp." Lucci greeted politely "I didn't think I'd be running into you of all people here."

"Me either, Lucci." Garp laughed "Who is your friend?"

"His name is Spandam." Lucci introduced "And I wouldn't call him my friend. He is more like a pet of sorts to me, and that's good, cos he could use a lesson of humility, if you ask me."

"Never heard of him." Garp said bluntly, picking his nose with his little finger "He must really be overestimating his own importance, if what you say is true."

"Yeah." Lucci agreed "He was my boss up until a year ago, so some of his traits from back then must have remained. Not to worry, though, I'd set him straight in no time."

"Speaking of bad bosses, Akainu is a real slave driver." Garp admitted "He is always like 'do this' and 'do that'. It drives those under him bonkers, myself included."

"My condolences for the loss of your sanity." Lucci looked apologetic "I imagine someone with his temper could indeed cause problems. Still, at least he is honest, unlike someone."

"You do realize I can hear your every word?" Spandam seemed to be seething

"Not to mention that fiasco with my grandson." Garp continued as if he hadn't heard anything "I never felt that strong of an urge to kill a man as I did back then."

Lucci said nothing to that, choosing to dip his head in silent understanding instead, as the two of them continued walking forward. Spandam, who was obviously the third wheel in this particular instance, trekked after them.

"Hello." someone greeted "Pleased to meet the grandfather of the Hero."

"Princess Rebecca of Dressrosa Kingdom." Lucci lifted her hand up and kissed it "It is a honor to meet you here."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." Rebecca tried to hide her embarrassment, to no avail. The small being who sat upon her shoulder looked up at Garp, Lucci and Spandam.

"I am Leo." he introduced himself "And we actually wanted to talk to Garp, not you."

"My bad." Lucci apologized "Spandam and me will be over there, then."

"Wait." Leo interrupted "That guy looks fun to play with. May I stitch him up?"

"Knock yourself out." Lucci permitted with an evil smile 

Once Leo was finished with his handiwork, Spandam was stitched to the wall of a building.

Upside down.

-x-

By the time Garp and Lucci finally managed to get him freed, the Reverie had already began.

"I will accompany you, and try to help you keep him in line." Garp offered

"Thanks. I'd like to believe that his predicament left him a bit smarter." Lucci sighed in relief "But knowing him, it probably did the opposite. All that blood rushing into his head could have done some permanent damage. Do you think we should pay a visit to the doctor?"

"Mwhahahaha!" was Garp's response "No, that won't be needed. I am sure that my Fist of Love would be enough. It worked on my brats, that much I know."

"They were probably too scared to continue fighting back against it." Lucci reasoned "He is a different story altogether. No matter how much you put him down, he always bounced right back up to continue being an asshole. Believe me, we've tried everything there was to try, and nothing worked."

"Maybe you could gain some money on the side by making him a circus attraction or something?" Garp suggested

"That's actually not a bad idea." Lucci agreed after contemplating for a while "It would also serve the intended purpose very well, wouldn't you say?"

He turned around, only to find out that there was no one there. Their third wheel had disappeared.

"Oh bother." Lucci tsked "Let's split up. We'd have a better chance to find him before he gets himself in trouble that way."

-x-

Spandam tore through the crowd, steam coming out from his ears.

He had had enough of Lucci and Garp.

Of their teasing.

Of them pretending he wasn't there at all.

Of this job.

He would leave here and never return. 

Then perhaps things would start looking up for him.

At least he won't be an object of ridicule anymore, for one.

A hand grabbed him, pulling him backwards. He found himself staring at the biggest pair of eyes he had ever seen.

"I am Kai." the man introduced himself "I sympathize with you. I don't like my boss either. That's why I quit and became a pirate. I ate Fart-Fart no Mi. Would you like to join my crew, the Noodle Pirates?"

Spandam was about to reply, when Kai suddenly farted in his face, causing him to gag and then fall to the ground, unconscious. Kai frowned at the sight.

"Man, that wasn't supposed to happen." Kai lamented "Oh, well, cannot be helped. Still, this is the first person to meet our requirements for joining in this year, so I am not giving up on him. Let's take him to Jessica. She'll nurse him back to health, and then we'll officially induct him into our crew!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing, mwahahaha!
> 
> Tune in for the thrilling conclusion in the next chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Kai and the Noodle Pirates


	4. Pirate's life for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucci and Spandam at the Reverie pt.2

"Ah, you're awake." Kai stated, waving his arms exuberantly "You'll join my crew, won't you?"

Before Spandam could reply, a huge hole was torn in the wall. Lucci and Garp stood on the other side, both of their fists still raised.

"I am afraid that this won't be possible, considering that you are a pirate. Us in CP0 don't mingle with pirates."

"Shut up." Spandam suddenly declared "You both treat me as laughingstock, and I am sick and tired of that. If getting away from you means becoming a pirate, so be it."

Even so, he was a bit suprised by the venom in his voice.

"Good luck." Lucci nodded

"And good riddance." Garp murmured

And on that day, Spandam left with Kai and his crew.

He became a good member of Noodle Pirates.

And the world was much happier for it.

No one missed him at all.


	5. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Ranger - or the Third Ranger, in this case - comes and saves the day. And he's not alone.

Luffy was on the ground, weak.

Completely vulnerable.

He reached for his older brother's Vivre Card, but it moved away, towards where Ace was.

He saw Akainu descending towards him, magma fist at the ready. He watched as Ace moved to intercept it. A blur appeared and pushed Ace away from what would have been suicide.

Then a leg came out of nowhere, and kicked Akainu away from Luffy.

Boa Hancock stood there, a look of pure fury in her eyes.

It was obvious to Luffy that she was responsible for the kick that saved his life.

His eyes swept past her, focusing on the scene behind her.

Ace was being restrained by a ghost.

But not just any ghost.

Sabo.

Luffy's mouth suddenly went dry, and he found it hard to breathe all of a sudden.

"I suppose some explanations are in order." Sabo laughed airily "Sorry I couldn't have gotten here sooner."

And Luffy lunged at Sabo, tears in his eyes.


End file.
